Con Sabor a Chocolate (Zed x Syndra) One Shot
by Yoru Phantomhive
Summary: (Fanfic basado en el doujinshi: Syndra and Zed Ordinary Life) Syndra siente que pasa poco tiempo con Zed y comienza a sentirse un poco sola, para ello su buena amiga Ahri le ha mandado un regalo de lo más extraño, una caja de chocolates que le ayudarán a mejorar su relación con él. ¿Serán unos simples chocolates mágicos? ¿Podrá Syndra mejorar su relación con Zed? ¿Ahri es una troll


Habían empezado a vivir juntos y aún no se acostumbraba que Zed fuera siempre el primero en levantarse porque tenía que atender asuntos relacionados con la orden de las sombras. Le resultaba un poco incómodo amanecer cada día y ver un lugar vació a su lado, tenía el sueño pesado y él siempre procuraba no despertarla para que pudiera descansar, aunque era muy amable de su parte, ella hubiera preferido poder despedirse de él cada mañana.

Suspiró desanimada, en verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, a solas… sin tanta gente de la orden. Por lo general a la hora de la comida que era el momento en que terminaban las actividades de la orden, comían en compañía de todos los miembros. Y luego en lo que era sus ratos libres, Zed tenía tanto trabajo de escritorio que no había tiempo para ellos.

-¿Está mal si quiero un poco de su tiempo para mí?- pensó Syndra mientras se recargaba en el marco de la ventana.

Dejo que sus pensamientos fluyeran mientras veía a los miembros de la orden ir de aquí para allá y entonces lo vio a lo lejos, a Zed reunido con algunos de sus aprendices. Lucía tan apuesto con su uniforme color negro y escarlata que siempre usaba, que no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al recordar su voz, sus manos y su cuerpo… Solo ella conocía al hombre detrás de la máscara y cada centímetro de su ser, solo ella conocía su rostro lleno de cicatrices que beso sin temor si con eso pudiera aliviar el corazón herido de su amado y hacerle olvidar su triste pasado.

-Zed- susurró en voz baja mientras un leve rubor adornaba su rostro y recordaba las veces que se habían rendido a su pasión desenfrenada. De pronto se sintió un poco culpable por recordar aquellos momentos excitantes y meneó la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos pero en verdad deseaba estar así con él, hacía mucho que él no la tocaba de esa manera y su cuerpo lo necesitaba, quería sentirlo cerca.

-¡Necesito un baño con agua helada!- gritó en voz alta si con eso pudiera apartar sus pensamientos y salió del cuarto hacia la cascada próxima al palacio de la orden.

-Vamos Syndra, puedes estar bien, no es como si no pudieras vivir con eso ¿verdad?- pensó mientras seguía dando grandes pasos para salir del palacio de la orden cuando topó con una chica que traía un paquete envuelto.

-Oh lo siento ¿Estas bien?- dijo Syndra ayudándole a levantarse.

-Maestra Syndra, lo siento iba en camino a buscarla- dijo la chica recogiendo el paquete que traía en las manos para entregárselo.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella sosteniendo el paquete.

-La señorita Ahri lo mando para usted, ignoró que sea lo que contiene pero mire trae una nota.-señaló un sobre amarrado en el paquete.

-Veamos de que se trata-

-Tengo que retirarme Maestra, si no me necesita para nada más, aún tengo labores que hacer.- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Gracias- dijo Syndra y siguió revisando lo que le habían enviado.-Veamos…

"Para Syndra:

Querida amiga! Aquí está la solución a todos tus problemas, úsalos bien, solo funciona una vez.

¡Te quiere Ahri!

P.D. No olvides contarme después los detalles sucios después ¬/w/¬"

Syndra levantó una ceja al leer "Detalles sucios" no había abierto el paquete pero ahora tenía miedo de abrirlo, conociendo a Ahri sería alguna treta para que Zed y ella terminarán en alguna situación… "comprometedora".

Estuvo pensando mucho sobre abrir la caja, tenía curiosidad y ¿si era algo que podía ayudarla a acercarse más a Zed?

Se mordió los labios y al final decidió abrirla, en ella había unos chocolates elegantemente elaborados.

-¿Chocolates?- se dijo sin poder creerlo, en qué podría solucionar unos simples chocolates su relación con Zed.

-Y yo que me había asustado- dijo riéndose de sí misma y tomó 3 chocolates para comerlos.

-Mmmm saben bien- dijo con felicidad mientras el dulce dentro del chocolate se deslizó por su garganta- están rellenos de cereza, esos son mis favoritos. Que bien me conoce Ahri – sonrío

Antes de salir guardó los chocolates en su alcoba y se encaminó hacia la cascada, meditaría un rato para calmar su mente. Cuando algo le alteraba le gustaba meditar, era una de las tantas cosas Sehyura, su maestra, le había enseñado para mantener en equilibrio su ser.

En el camino se cruzó con Zed y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, un grupo de aprendices lo rodearon acaparando su atención. Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo, bajo la mirada y se alejó del lugar en silencio. Zed la miró preocupado, no era normal que ella se fuera sin siquiera despedirse o guiñarle el ojo coquetamente como solía hacerlo cuando él estaba ocupado, sin duda algo le pasaba pero tendría que descubrirlo después, los nuevos aprendices eran bastante novatos con las técnicas de la orden y eso requería de su atención inmediata.

Al llegar a la cascada, Syndra se quitó parte de su armadura y dejo que el agua limpiará sus dudas, mientras practicaba su respiración y el manejo de sus orbes. Tenía poco tiempo cuando empezó a sentir mucho calor a pesar de que el agua estaba relativamente fría. El sol comenzaba a molestarla pero mantuvo su meditación hasta que sintió un cosquilleó electrizante en su interior, de pronto le pareció que sus ropas estaban demasiado pegadas a su cuerpo. Se abrazó así misma y de nuevo sintió esa pulsación muy cerca de su pecho y muy dentro de su vientre.

-Qué raro- se dijo así misma, mientras su respiración se agitaba sin razón.- Ni siquiera hace tanto calor ¿estaré enferma? Será mejor que regrese a casa, no quiero colapsar y preocupar a Zed.

Volvió a colocarse su armadura y al caminar sintió de nuevo esa pulsación dentro de ella que la hizo caer boca arriba en el pasto, mientras tomaba aire copiosamente.

-¿Qué... me sucede?-

Con dificultad se puso de pie y se alzó volando, estaba claro que no podía caminar bien pero aún podía usar sus orbes para volar si no perdía la concentración. Entraría por la puerta trasera del palacio no quería que nadie la viera en aquel estado y mucho menos que le informarán a Zed de su condición, sabía que solo lo preocuparía y que le quitaría valioso tiempo que necesitaba emplear en el liderazgo del clan. Así a duras penas, logró entrar por la puerta trasera, estaba sudando y caminaba con dificultad, se sentía agitada y sin fuerzas, trato de disimular ante los pocos miembros que cruzó en su camino con su sonrisa. Deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible a su cuarto para poder retirarse sus ropas, le provocaban un cosquilleó insoportable que le hacía erizar la piel.

Subió con pasos lentos las escaleras que conducían a su habitación pero cada que flexionaba sus piernas podía sentir sus muslos rozarse, lo que le hizo tener un orgasmo que escapo de sus labios en forma de un suave gemido. Se tapó la boca avergonzada y trató de subir más rápido, al llegar al último escalón se sentó en la orilla de este y agradeció que nadie subiese nunca sin permiso de Zed o ella. Tomó aire para poder abrir la puerta del cuarto e introducirse en él cuando se dio cuenta que alguien subía la escalera, vio la figura de Zed asomarse y sin pensarlo más, corrió hacia el cuarto y recargo su espalda contra la puerta.

-¡No entres!-grito ella antes de que Zed pudiera tomar la perilla.

-¿Syndra? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él preocupado al otro lado de la puerta.

Tan solo el sonido de su voz la hizo estremecer más y de nuevo el escalofrío volvió a recorrer completamente su cuerpo.

-Estoy… bien- contestó ella tratando de sonar normal.- Solo vete… por ahora…

-No te oigo bien, déjame entrar. Me preocupas.-

-No quiero que me vea así- pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y se abrazaba así misma.- ¿Qué va a pensar si me ve así? Tan excitada por tan solo oír su voz.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos Zed estaba frente a ella.

-Zed…- dijo ella con su cara roja y lagrimillas en sus ojos.- No…no es lo que crees… yo…- trató de calmar su respiración pero al verlo su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente.

Zed había usado la técnica de la sombra para poder entrar al cuarto, se retiró la máscara y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa a Syndra. Se veía tan frágil y hermosa que no pudo evitar rodear con su mano la cabeza de ella y atraerla cerca de sí para besarla lenta y suavemente. Mientras con su mano libre rodeo su cintura para pegar su pelvis muy cerca de la de él, podía sentir como ella se estremecía a su contacto mientras la besaba y acariciaba su lengua con la suya; ella quería tomar aire pero él no se lo permitió, quería seguir besándola hasta dejarla sin aire, pudo oír como entre beso y beso se le escapaba un suave gemido mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Cuando por fin la dejo respirar, la levantó con cuidado y colocó entre sus piernas su rodilla izquierda, rozando su sexo suavemente, a su contacto ella se estremeció y apretó los puños, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado. Zed posó su mano con suavidad en una de sus mejillas y dirigió su rostro para que lo mirara, ambos se sonrieron y ella giró su rostro para besar la palma de su mano. Ante ese acto él perdió completamente el control y comenzó a llenar de besos su cuello mientras con ambas manos la liberaba de sus ropas.

-Zed…-pronunció ella casi sin voz cuando su pecho quedo al descubierto, podía sentir la mano de él rodear sus formas y al llegar a su pezón apretarlo suavemente lo que le hizo soltar un gemido más fuerte. No pudo evitar sentirse apenada y tapó su boca para tratar de callar su voz que salía involuntariamente

-Déjame oír tu voz, no te calles, quiero escucharte cantar- dijo con voz entrecortada y luego bajo su rostro hasta la entrepiernas de ella para desabrochar su falda y abrirse camino entre sus piernas, podía sentir como temblaba su cuerpo y con cuidado abrió sus piernas para ver su sexo desnudo ante él, la vista le maravillaba y beso sus muslos para luego introducir dos dedos en el interior de ella, estaba demasiado mojada y sensible que al contacto se retorció tratando de no gemir. Él le sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-¿Calmarías mi sed?- preguntó seductoramente y antes de que ella pudiera responder algo hundió su rostro en su sexo y con su lengua recorrió su interior, ella arqueó su espalda de placer, olvidando completamente que sus gemidos inundaban el lugar. Era malvado al provocarla de esa forma pero el simple sonido de su voz, lo excitaba, deseaba hacerla gritar de placer una y otra vez hasta que quedará afónica y no pudiera pronunciar más que su nombre. Ella era de él y él de ella, se había dado cuenta de eso desde que no pudo separarse de ella la primera vez, no solo estaban unidos en alma sino también en cuerpo y deseaba demostrárselo con cada caricia que le daba, quería que sintiera el amor que le profesaba.

-Aaaaah… me voy… a venir, ya no aguanto más… Zed…para, para…-dijo ella con voz entrecortada mientras sus piernas temblaban ante cada movimiento de él y al contrario a lo que había pedido, él comenzó a moverse más rápido.

-¿En verdad… quieres que pare…?- preguntó él con malicia.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, aumento los movimientos en su interior y ella liberó un grito mientras la cara de Zed se empapaba de sus líquidos.

-Aaah… lo siento yo…- Estaba a punto de limpiarle el rostro cuando él la cargo y la tiro en la cama. Rápidamente se deshizo de sus ropas y cuando se retiró el pantalón, Syndra pudo ver su miembro hinchado, él parecía un poco sonrojado y dudoso pero ella lo quería, quería sentir su virilidad dentro de ella… era lo que había estado deseando todo el día, sentir el cuerpo de su amado tan cerca del suyo.

Él se colocó encima de ella y sus miradas se cruzaron, Syndra acarició las cicatrices de su rostro y lo atrajo en un abrazo para besar sus labios. Zed no dudo más y vio que ella lo recibía gustosa, se acomodó lentamente en su interior hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, al hacerlo ella gimió de nuevo y comenzó a moverse lentamente para disfrutar el suave mecer de sus cuerpos, con cada embestida, el tiraba de sus caderas para atraerla pero luego ante su sorpresa ella lo giró para quedar arriba de él.

Él estaba apuntó de decir algo pero ella colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-Ah, ah- dijo ella.- Es mi turno de cuidarte-

Zed no pudo evitar reír al escucharla, de no ser que se encontraba muy excitada jamás habría pronunciado aquellas palabras, pronto sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por los movimientos de cadera de ella que subía y bajaba arriba de él, primero suave y luego aumento la velocidad gradualmente, ahora ambos gemían de placer. Él se encontraba tan excitado que no pudo evitar quedarse estático y recuperó el mando en la acción, volviendo a tirarla en la cama y quedar de rodillas frente a ella, aprovechó su aturdimiento para levantar sus piernas sobre sus hombros y penetrarla tan rápidamente que no le dio oportunidad de quejarse por su acto rebelde.

-Aaah aaah, más, más- gimió ella mientras él entraba y salía de su ser produciendo un sonido acuoso y erótico.

-No puedo más… yo….- pronunció él con voz extasiada.

-Hazlo, hazlo dentro… - dijo ella mientras lo veía y buscaba sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de ella.

-Syndra te amo.- pronunció él sosteniéndola fuerte y liberar su semilla en el interior de ella.

-Te amo Zed, te amo mucho…- dijo ella totalmente exhausta de placer.

Ambos quedaron rendidos con sus cuerpos desnudos uno frente al otro, volvieron a sonreírse y Zed besó la frente de ella para luego envolverla en un abrazo.

-No quiero estar lejos nunca de ti- dijo Syndra escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, no pienso dejarte hoy ni nunca- levantó su rostro y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos, olvidando que no había bajado a comer, pero ningún miembro de la orden se preguntó dónde estaban, los extraños ruidos provenientes de su alcoba era explicación suficiente para intuir que su líder se encontraba demasiado ocupado para comer con ellos.


End file.
